Adventure to the Past
by Reincarnations
Summary: Four children from the future travels to the past by accident. They must keep up the act that none of Konoha 11 are their parents (although that's a lie), two of them are jinchuriki, and the two will die if their 'sunflower' wilts.
1. Prologue

**I had this ideas for a few weeks now and I've finally started typing it.** **If you think this is a good idea, please review because I won't add a chapter unless I get one. I have started other chapters so the wait won't be long. However, the updates will be weekly and this story won't involve the Boruto anime series, except for one character.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The normal day in Konoha turned bad when the children disappeared. Everyone was celebrating Sarada's return from training with Sasuke their old friend Gaara and Kankuro coming by at the time. The children were in the woods playing a simple game of tag because young Himawari, age fifteen almost sixteen, requested it. To make the story even more accurate, only four of them disappeared.

The four were together in a big forest clearing when a white light surrounded them. None of the parents were prepared when the other children came back to announce their disappearance-

Except for five adults.

One of the three males reassured the group that the four children will be alright, for he already knew where they would be going. When asked if he knew when they would be back, he only shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't determine when they would be back, but could guarantee one thing.

Himawari would be back in time for her birthday.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four to realize they were no longer home. The big clue, besides no skyscrapers, was seeing some of the Konoha 11 as their teen selves. The four knew they couldn't be seen in public the way that they were.

They had to disguise themselves.

Sarada was the only one that didn't need to change because she didn't look like her mother and they know it's been a while since anyone has seen her father. Shikadai took his hair out of his usual ponytail and used sunglasses to hide his mothers eye. Himawari and Boruto used their hoods to cover their hair until they could find something better to use.

They quickly made their way to the Hokage's office and managed to get in without them being seen.

It was safe to say that Kakashi freaked when they suddenly appeared. The four couldn't explain why they were there or how they even arrived, but Kakashi believed they were from a different time because of the Uzumaki siblings. They looked so much like their parents that Kakashi knew he had to something about it. Sarada volunteered to go into the village to get whatever was needed for she didn't look like either of her parents.

While she was gone and after he closed the blinds of every window so no one could peak in, Kakashi asked the three what rank they were. Sarada was still a Chunin for she hadn't applied for Jounin yet. Shikadai and Boruto became Jounin less than a week ago. As for Himawari, she didn't have a rank; she was expelled from the Academy because she almost killed a kid and destroyed a building in the process, however the Hokage puts her on certain missions when her tracking skill is needed.

Sarada showed back up within a few minutes with a couple large boxes of supplies; a few packages of washable hair-dye for the siblings, couple boxes of eye-contacts for Shikadai, glasses for herself in case her pair break, four small backpacks to carry each of their belongings, weapons, bandages, and medicine.

Kakashi had some business to take care of so he left the kids by themselves. The first thing they did was change the siblings hair color. Sarada picked the one color that the store had plenty of; red. Poor Boruto had to have his body turned completely away from Himawari because he couldn't bare to see her beautiful hair be changed. He even started sobbing when he saw Himawari afterwards. After changing that they did something very drastic.

They burned off the siblings' whiskers.

Sarada did them both simultaneously to make it go by quicker. The two were brought to tears because of the pain it caused. Sarada tried using a healing justu on Himawari to make the pain go away, but the whiskers grew back causing Sarada to burn them again.

Not much of their clothing was altered. Sarada didn't do anything because, again, she didn't look like her mother and it didn't matter if anyone knew who her father was. Boruto and Shikadai took off their usual jackets (placing them in their backpacks) so they only had their undershirt. Shikadai took his hair out of its usual style as well to help the change. Himawari threw her hoodie in Boruto's bag and changed from her blue shirt and pink skirt into a yellow shirt and black shorts.

Kakashi was impressed with the progress they made in that amount of time. The trio looked almost nothing like their parents. It would be almost impossible to identify their parents, unless you were Shikamaru of course, but they would worry about that later.

Now to put them to the test.


	2. Chapter 1

**Review for a chapter next week.**

* * *

Over a year has passed since the war ended. Those who were left of the Konoha 11 appeared at the Hokage's office for an 'important meeting'. They were all surprised when they saw the four kids, a couple years younger than them, sitting behind their old teacher/comrade/friend, Kakashi Hatake.

"I will get straight to the point." Kakashi acknowledged. "These four have come from the future and they don't know why they are here or how they arrived. I am assigning all of you on the mission to get them back home, which you will start tomorrow morning. You will respect them and they will respect you. There is no need for you to be introduced for they know the future you, but I'll let them introduce themselves and their rank."

Kakashi turned to the four. "Who would like to go first?"

Three of them turned to the girl with black hair, black eyes, and glasses. The girl sighed in annoyance, but said the truth, "My name is Sarada Uchiha and I'm a Chunin."

"Uchiha?" Naruto repeated. "Does that mean Sasuke is your dad?"

"He taught me fire styles and the chidori." Sarada almost praised. "Recently he has been helping me with my Sharingan."

Kakashi motioned for the next person to go, which was the boy with black hair and green-blue eyes. He took a moment before he said, "I'm Rasa, named after the fourth Kazekage because I was born in Suna. I recently became a Jounin."

"Does that mean you live in Suna?" Naruto pursued with interest.

"No," 'Rasa' (Shikadai) denied. "My mother was visiting friends who lived in the village when she went into labor three to four months early. I go visit Suna every now and then to pay respect to those who saved my life."

After his explanation was finished, everyone's attention was turned to the red-headed siblings. The boy was the one to speak, "I'm Minato and my sister's Kushina. We were named after the Hokage's parents out of respect. I became a Jounin the same time as Sh-Rasa."

"What about you?" Hinata asked the younger girl, who was partially hiding behind her brother. "Are you a Chunin or Jounin?"

'Kushina' (Himawari) shook her head. "I'm neither one. I was expelled from the Academy so I wasn't able to become a Genin-"

"You can explain your past later." Kakashi promised. "For now the four of you need to rest."

Kakashi adverted his attention to the eleven others. "Sarada will stay with Sakura, Rasa with Shikamaru, and the siblings with Naruto."

Nobody argued, but it was evident that Naruto wasn't fond with the idea of having two guests in his small apartment. "You'll leave for Suna in the morning to ask the Kazekage for assistance," Kakashi instructed. "You do not have to return here, but I do want a report of what happened and where you're going. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Everyone was gone from the Hokage building within a few minutes, with an exception of a handful. Naruto was just about to leave when Shikamaru stopped him. "Why don't the three of you stay at my place instead?" He suggested. "We have plenty of room."

Naruto smiled kindly. "That's nice of you, but I don't think-"

"Mom needs a distraction." Shikamaru quickly interrupted/admitted. "She's been thinking about dad for the past few days."

Naruto sympathized. "Alright, we'll stay, but I need to grab some things from my place. Can you take the siblings with you and I'll meet you there?"

Shikamaru agreed with Uzumaki running straight to his house. He led the way to his house, but as soon as they were out of the busy streets, he said, "Alright, whose kids are you?"

The three didn't say a word. They kept quiet, looked down at the ground, and tried not to react to his interrogation.

"I know it's safe to say your red-hair isn't your natural color because of the hair-dye in trash." Shikamaru continued on "I'm going to assume your parents don't share the same color and neither do you two."

"Our parents would have been given away if we didn't dye it." 'Minato' (Boruto) insisted. "I wished we could've dyed it my mother's color, but then everyone would know who she is."

"Your father is already given away." Shikamaru argued as the group turned a corner down a street. "I wouldn't think you'd get that trait from him, but it appears to be true."

"What trait?" The sister wondered. "We didn't get anything from him."

"Then why are both of your cheeks burned?" Shikamaru retorted. The trio of friends didn't say a word causing Shikamaru to sigh. "Fine, don't tell me. But I promise I won't say anything."

* * *

The four arrived at the Nara residence a few seconds before Naruto did. Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, didn't mind the guest but had said the three young teens would have to share the guest room while Naruto stays in Shikamaru's.

Dinner was particularly weird that night. The three new guests only listened as Shikamaru and Naruto took turns telling about their missions that week. The three went to the guest bedroom as soon as dinner was over while the two friends helped Yoshino clean the kitchen. After minutes later when they were almost done, Yoshino told Shikamaru to see if the three needed anything.

Shikamaru knocked on the guest door but nothing could be heard. He opened the door to see a touching scene.

All three of them managed to fit on the bed. The girl was in the between of the two, wrapped in the blanket that was originally on the bed, with her back to her brother while her hand over the other boy's heart (who's hand was covering hers). Her brother had his arm stretched out so she could rest her head on it.

With a sigh, Shikamaru went to the closet and grabbed the large spare quilt. Draping it over the three of them, Shikamaru turned off the lights and quietly wished them good night.


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone showed up bright and early so they could have a good start on the three day travel. As soon as the last person showed up the four walked ahead of the group.

"I didn't realize how much Mom fought with her parents." Sarada confessed quietly so the other group couldn't hear her. "I went to bed as soon as I got there and I swear I woke up at least five times within one hour because of their arguing."

"They might be upset with her because she's in love with a rouge ninja." Himawari pointed out, trying to be the helpful person she is.

Sarada shook her head to get the idea to disappear and decided to change the subject. "How was your stay? Did you have fun?"

"We actually stayed at the Nara's." Boruto kicked a rock out of pure boredom. "Shikamaru invited us to distract his mother."

"It was strange." Shikadai admitted. "I thought I knew where everything was but I was completely wrong. But I guess I shouldn't know to keep up our act."

"Shikamaru already figured out who mine and Hima's dad is." Boruto provided for the Uchiha. "The two- actually, the _three_ of us can't use any of our normal jutsus, which means no Rasengan, Shadow Clones, Shadow Possession, or Gentle Fist; and especially no Byakugan. That would give us away immediately.

"Don't be so down about it." Himawari chided with a mischievous smile gracing her face. "I know what will cheer you up!"

They only gave her a questioning look before she tapped Boruto's arm. "You're it!"

The four spent half the day playing tag while the others struggled to keep up with them. By the time noon came around, the four were exhausted. The girls ended up getting a piggyback ride; Sarada on Boruto's back and Himawari on Shikadai's.

After a few silent minutes went by, Naruto decided to start a conversation by asking a question, "So how did all of you meet?"

"Our parents are friends with each other." Boruto answered. "However I met Rasa when we were a few weeks old."

"That's why we are best friends."Shikadai said with a smile on his lips. "I remember when we were about five to six years old when our parents' and their friends had this huge outdoor party. We refused to play with any of the other children."

"Were you anti-social or something?" Kiba wondered, well, basically insulted. Akamaru knew his master insulted the three so he moved toward them to whine an apology. "What are you sorry for Akamaru? It's just a question."

Himawari leaned over to give the white dog a pat on the head to signal everything was alright. "The boys were scared because they were bad at making friends." She answered with a yawn. "So they spent the whole day trying to make me happy."

"Why were they trying to make you happy?" Sakura asked gently so the girl could go to sleep soothingly.

Himawari situated herself so she'd have a comfortable enough sleep: her head against the back of Shikadai's shoulder and her hand once again over his heart. "Because they love me, why else?" She muttered so quietly the others could barely hear her.

The others tried not to make a noise as Himawari slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Is it true though?" Ino wondered to Shikadai. "Do you l-"

"We should pick up our speed," Shikadai insisted to the group as he purposely interrupted Ino. "We might get to Suna by mid afternoon tomorrow if we do."

* * *

Hours past by with it being well pass dark. The group from that time wanted to rest. But the four from the future continued on like it was that morning. The others each tried to convince the four to let them take a break for the night. However, when Hinata said only one word, the four stopped immediately. No one bothered to set up a camp. They used their bags as pillows and tried to fall asleep. The trio fell asleep in the same position as the night before leaving Sarada the only one awake from their group and the eleven others.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tenten said to the Uchiha, who agreed. "You seem to be more skilled than Rasa and Minato, so why aren't you a Jounin?"

A tear escaped her eyes as a sad smile graced her lips. Turning her head to the night sky, Sarada explained the situation, "It was about a week before I could apply for the Jounin Exams. Me, Minato, and our other squad member, Mitsuki, were training for the exams when my dad suddenly appeared. He asked if I wanted to travel with him early. By 'travel', he meant checking most of Orochimaru's hideouts while helping me with my shinobi skills; it usually lasted two months so I would miss the exam.

"He had no idea that they were taking place." Sarada informed. "He was in the area by pure accident so he wanted to see if I'd join him. I loved traveling with him because I became one with nature and I got away from the village's technology. Every time I returned, I talked my teammates' ear off about everything we had done. Mitsuki would make up some excuse to leave, but Minato would listen to every word I said. He knew my decision about Dad's offer before I did."

"You went with Sasuke." Sakura assumed as she turned to the younger/future girl. "You missed the Jounin Exams because of him."

"I love my dad." Sarada announced as her voice became weak. "I would do anything to be with him because I hardly ever see him. So, I gave up applying for Jounin for him. The thing is, he found out about it a couple weeks later because his friend sent him a message asking why I wasn't in it. Dad felt terrible so he taught me a new jutsu that took the rest of my visit to master."

"The Susanoo?" Naruto guessed with a joking tone.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan." Sarada corrected. "I only have it in one eye though. Susanoo can only be achieved when both eyes have the Mangekyou. I'm getting close though. I might only need one more training session with Dad to awaken it in my other eye."

"Well which eye is it?" Kiba interrogated.

Sarada snarky's comment was, "Wouldn't you like to know," before she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**The only reason I am adding this chapter is because I finished it almost three months ago but nobody has reviewed. I will not be continuing this story for a while, maybe never. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Himawari ran a little ways ahead of the group and suddenly stopped. A smile that could compete with her father's emerged on her face as she excitedly pointed at the large wall surrounding the Sand Village.

"There it is!" She exclaimed happily. Turning to face the others, who weren't as hyped up as she is, she yelled. "Hurry up slowpokes! I want to be there now!"

Himawari continued ahead of the group, but would stop every few seconds for the others to catch up before she'd move forward.

"What's Kushina so happy about?" Choji wondered. "It's not like anyone she knows in the future is here."

"Actually," Boruto butted in. "There are two people that lives in Suna in the future as they do now. Every time she sees one of them, she has to give him a hug. She loves him like a father and frankly so do I. Our dad is such goods with him that the man watches us when we visit. Hell, he sometimes grounds us like a father would."

The shinobi from that time were quite curious about who the mysterious man was. However Naruto was the one to ask who it was.

A smile almost as bright as Himawari's graced his lips, which was very rare to see in the future. Announcing the name was all it took to cheer up the rest of the group and make them hurry on. The person was none other than-

"Gaara!"

* * *

The four from the future assumed the Suna now would be completely different than the Suna in the future. They thought since Konoha seemed to change completely, Suna must have done the same.

But that wasn't the case.

Suna didn't appear to change at all. In fact, the trio that goes there often lead the others through their usual path to the Kazekage's Building. However, Himawari didn't bother stopping when Baki greeted the group at the door. She walked right passed him and headed straight for her destination, which had the door open.

"Gaara!" Himawari yelled as she ran into the office and hugged the young Kazekage.

The three Sand Siblings were confused and bewildered by the girl's sudden action as the others finally arrived. "My apologize, Lord Kazekage," Boruto announced with the words being strange on his tongue. "My sister, our friends, and myself are not from this time. We came with the ninjas from the Leaf to ask for your assistance."

Gaara gazed at the young girl, who had her head buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around him, but not constricting his arm movements. The girl did seem oddly familiar to him, yet he could swear he has never seen her before.

"Child." Himawari looked up at him with her big blue innocent eyes. Gaara hesitated. Her eyes looked oddly familiar to him as well, almost as if they belonged to an old friend. Finally he wondered, "Who are you?"

Her eyes went wide with fear and sadness. It almost crushed his heart to see her like that, and he didn't know why. "You don't remember me?" Even her voice sounded like her eyes displayed; a wounded child that lost her father.

Temari's feelings must have been similar for she gently placed her hand on Himawari's shoulder in a motherly way. "Sweetie, he doesn't-"

"NO!" Himawari screamed, frightening the others in the room, and shoved the older ninja's hand away. "He has to remember me! He has to!"

"Child," Gaara began again to get the child's attention. "I don't. . ." He stopped himself for the girl had laid her hand, infused with chakra, against his cheek. When she did, Gaara's eyes started to glow. All kinds of memories flooded into his mind; one of them being a little girl about five years old with blue hair and whiskers running to give him a big hug because she hadn't seen him in weeks.

Kankuro finally yanked her hand away from his brother. "Look kid. You can't come barging in and-"

"That's enough Kankuro!" He looked down at Himawari who gazed at him hopefully. He smiled reassuringly. "She's an honored and beloved guest."

Taking in the rest of the group, he noticed the other three that were looking fearful. "Everyone please leave." Gaara ordered. "I need to speak with these four in private."

Within a couple minutes the others left the room reluctantly. Gaara, sitting on the edge of his desk with one of his arms still wrapped around Himawari, asked, "What the hell are you doing here and what the hell have you two done to your hair and face?"

"Are you mad?" Boruto questioned.

"You're both grounded for two weeks if that's what you're asking." Gaara touched Himawari's cheek to see if it hurt her and she winced on contact. "Have you tried anything for it?"

"Medical jutsu." Sarada answered for her. "It didn't work because the whiskers grew back."

"Why get rid of them?"

"Dad had his suspicions on us." Shikadai provided. "Although their whiskers were gone before he saw them, he came up with a logical theory on how the siblings could be Naruto's kids. Their hair had to be dyed to avoid their parents being discovered."

"That's why you're wearing contacts then." Gaara mused before promising the siblings, "I'll have Temari get you some ointment to treat the burns. Hopefully it won't cause your whiskers to grow."

"Thank you."

Gaara only nodded before interrogating, "Where will you go from here? Do you have any plans?"

"We'll head to the Hidden Cloud after we leave Suna." Himawari confirmed. "If we find nothing there, we'll have Killer B join us on our travels."

"That will be near impossible." Gaara argued. "In this time his brother is the Rakage. He is protective of Bee because of the Akatsuki kidnapping him. He won't let him leave without an escort."

"We can convince him." Sarada reassured. "Or Naruto can, which ever's best."

"You might want to head to the Rock Village first." Gaara suggested. "If you go to the Hidden Cloud, you'll be retracing your steps."

"We know." Shikadai denied. "But there's no jinchurikis in Rock, only in Cloud and Leaf. We came here to see you and because Kakashi suggested it."

"We'll keep you updated like we are him." Boruto promised.

"You can stay here for the night and then start your travel in the morning." Gaara offered. "If you go the same speed as you did here you'll be back at Konoha within a day if you take no breaks.

He motioned to outside. "Go explore the village. I'll explain everything to the others without giving you away. If you need to buy anything, tell the merchants to keep a tab for the Kazekage."

Himawari gave him another hug. "Thank you, Gaara!"

He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Anything for my little girl."


End file.
